


Small Moments

by IggysNewRecipe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birth, F/M, MARRIED LEVIHAN YEAAHH BOOOIIIII, child birth, ill get u in the first half ngl, love it, no beta i die like man, oh fuck, they're my otp ok, this is the last tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggysNewRecipe/pseuds/IggysNewRecipe
Summary: Levi feels his anxiety stay in his gut when his wife, Zoë, goes into labor.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Small Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be really sad and angsty because the child was going to be a stillborn but instead I have him life you should be glad

Levi hummed before taking a sip of his tea. He looked back to Zoë before turning back to the dinner he was making for the two of them, soon to be three.

"Zoë, how do you feel about beige?" He asked.

"Beige?!" She yelled back at him. "It can't be beige, that's a horrible color! Why can't we just stick with mint, Levi?"

Levi rolled his eyes at his wife, shaking his head as he did it.

"Whatever shitty glasses."

He heard footsteps, then felt the press of another body behind his, mostly the pregnant bump rather than anything else. Levi felt nice and soft hands press onto his arms as the woman behind him leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"You look like you're the one who's supposed to be pregnant." Zoë commented. Levi laughed bitterly.

"It's not my fault you can't keep up with the cleaning and dinner."

"Oh har-dee har ha- g-ghh."

Suddenly, Zoë was no longer pressed against Levi.

Levi turned around to look at his wife's paling face. Levi removed the pan from the stovetop and quickly turned off the heat.

"Zoë? What the hell's wrong?"

She looked up to him with a pained expression. "I.. I think the baby's coming.."

Levi's own already pale face paled even more.

"..Oh.. Oh no.."

Levi quickly put his arms around Zoë, trying his best to keep her stable and upright as he walked her from the kitchen to their living room.

"Zoë what do we do?? I don't know what to do I need you to tell me." Levi said, panic underlying his tone.

"Guh.. Take me to the hospital you nimwit!!" She said, voice raising at Levi due to the pain she was currently feeling.

Levi made a noise of affirmation then began quickly getting himself and her to the car, but not before grabbing the keys to the car.

He was able to get Zoë in quickly, then was able to slide across the hood of the car to get to his own driver's side.

"Levi, stop showing off and hurry the hell up!"

Levi felt his chest tighten and his stomach begin to ache with anxiety. He'd never felt like this before, but he's certain that this feeling is much more bearable than having to feel the cramps and contractions his wife feels.

Driving to the nearest hospital to help his wife get their child out of her, Levi felt his anxiety only worsen as he left the car.

He ran over to Zoë's side, practically pulled her out of the car, then began walking quickly with her in his arms.

He kicked open the doors to the hospital. "My wife is in labor! Help her God dammit!"

Some medical staff came by and took Levi's Zoë away from him, taking her to a room where she'd then birth their child.

While they were getting her ready, setting things up, Zoë reached for Levi's hand. Levi immediately gripped her hand in both of his, pressing a soft kiss to the back of her hand lovingly.

"You'll be alright, you can do this, Zoë. Bring that baby into this world, woman."

Zoë chuckled tiredly at Levi, a smile lingering on her face as she looked at her husband. "Promise not to cry like a bitch when I squeeze your hand, Levi."

Levi smiled smally at her. "I pinkie promise."

The whole situation was terrible. First the baby wasn't coming out the proper way as it had it's feet coming out first rather than the head.

The screaming from Zoë was too much for Levi to handle, the pain she was going through was clearly too much for even her to handle, and she could take a lot.

The doctors tried their damndest to get this baby out the natural way, but it looked like they'd have to give her a c-section which is not what was supposed to happen.

Fuck fuck fuck, out of all the things to happen practically every bad thing happened, the anxiety in Levi's gut only got worse as Zoë continued on with her seeming to fail labor.

"Le.. Levi.." Zoë started, looking over to her husband of some years. "If. If they tell you to choose me or the baby. Please.. Please promise me, that you'll choose the baby.."

Levi felt his eyes tear up as he looked at his wife's tear and sweat stained face. His emotions were out of whack at the moment, he was sure at some point he'd start crying.

"I promise." Levi said, closing his eyes. "I promise to take care of it if you.."

Levi couldn't finish his sentence. If he did.. His emotions would fly freely, he didn't want that yet.

As he promised her earlier, he stayed with her for the entire process, holding her hand, allowing her to squeeze the ever-loving life out of it when another push decided to happen.

He was silent most of the time, eyes closed tightly as he listened to his wife's screams and crying. It was too much for him, but she needed him the most right now, he wasn't going to leave her, he couldn't.

The process lasted for what seemed like forever, but they were able to finally get the baby out of her. There was, somehow, no issue whatsoever with how the baby looked and acted.

Levi felt his heartrate speed up as he looked at the child- his child- their child.

"It's a boy!" The doctor cried out, the baby then deciding to cry as soon as the doctor's lips were shut.

Levi placed his hand on the side of his head as he stared at his child in complete and utter awe.

He was handed to Zoë, her and Levi both began staring at the child.

"He looks like you." Zoë said, smiling wide and stupidly at her husband. Levi looked at her face and saw the tears streaming from her eyes.

He knew why she was crying. It was the same reason he started to.

Levi had never in his life cried, so the fact that after his lip wobbled for a few seconds that he made a small whimper confirmed that this was going to be a big cry.

He pulled Zoë and the newborn as close to himself as he could, face burying in the side of his wife's neck. His body was shaking as he held tightly onto the woman, tears pouring from his eyes like a thunder storm.

"Levi, tell him what you did when he was born."

Levi looked over to Zoë, then to- as his wife said- his clone.

"I cried." He replied deadpan, looking into his son's deep blue eyes.

"How much did you cry?"

"I cried alot. One could even call it.. Sobbing." Levi said, lifting his teacup up and to his mouth to take a sip. He placed it back and blinked a few times at the short boy.

"I really hope that the one thing you won't get from me is your height."

"I bet I'll be taller than you ever will be, dad." The raven-haired boy said, grinning like an idiot at his dad.

"Oh yeah? Think you'll be taller than your mom?"

"Heck yeah!! She'll be so small compared to me!" He replied confidently to his father.

Levi allowed himself to smile at this moment.

When he first went to the hospital, he was certain that he was going to lose one of the most important people in his life that day.

But to see them both, heathy, strong, and alive? Levi really couldn't ask for much more than this, especially small moments like these with them.

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt name the kid but I'm sure I'll have something for him sometime soon. he look like hims dad, lever action pump rifle scream man


End file.
